Misunderstandings
by ManganimeManiac65
Summary: A GerxIta fanfic. Everyone thinks they are something. But Italy isn't quite sure. He decides to talk it out with Germany. Human names used. Although it doesn't say so, there's a LITTLE BIT of humor in there.


**Author's Note:** I am working on another fanfic right now, but this idea just happened to pop in my head at the most random time, so I decided to type it down while I could still remember it, throwing in some other details. I hope it's good. I've always wanted to write a romantic fanfic.

France: Ah, love is fantastic, non?

Me: Yes, and—what the heck? France, what are you doing here?

France: Well, I decided to drop by. Why, I can't do that?

Me: Just… don't "attack" me, okay?

France: Of course not… unless you want me to—

Me: NO, I DON'T, FRANCE.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters of the manga and anime, for your information.

**-\(^o^)/-**

Feliciano's POV

Ludwig and I have been going out for quite a while and we like each other. But I'm not very sure about that although everyone else says so. It's getting overwhelmingly confusing for me, so I thought I should go see Ludwig and talk it out.

I walked to Ludwig's house because my older brother, Romano, has the car right now. He's on a date with his Spanish boyfriend, Antonio. When I walked up to Ludwig's doorstep, my heart began to beat faster and pound against my chest. Many depressing and sad consequences began playing in my mind. The most unsettling scene that appeared was of Ludwig getting outraged by how I thought we were more than friends and just completely cutting all connection with me. I bit my lip and gripped the tip of my shirt at the thought.

I stood silently in front of his door, thinking this through. Wow, thinking things through is truly tiring, no wonder Ludwig always seems tired. _Well, it's worth a try to at least talk to him, he's understanding,_ I thought. I raised my hand to knock on the door when a explosion of white, blue and a little flash of red came bursting out of the door, knocking me over. "Uaah!" I shouted pathetically. The white haired and skinned thing was Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, I think, which explains the blue and red I saw was his shirt and his weird, crimson eyes. "Sorry, Feliciano, the awesomeness that is me has to make an overly awesome get away from my outrageously un-awesome little bro!" he yelled back. I propped myself up on my elbows and stared in shock and confusion.

Then I heard Ludwig. "East, come back here!" he yelled in outrage. It scared me. I wanted to run, but my legs didn't work for some reason. _Weird, my legs never fail me when it comes to running away,_ I thought in astonishment. I was able to stand up, but I couldn't move from that spot in front of Ludwig's door for a while, trembling in wait for Ludwig bursting out of the door in chase of Gilbert.

That's when, all of a sudden, Ludwig came running out the door and ran into me. "East, come back here—whoa!" He landed right on top of me. It was awkward for a moment, his head on my chest, lying right on top of me. I hoped he didn't hear my fast heartbeat.

He got up and propped himself up on his hands and knees. After rubbing his head for a moment, he noticed me. His face went red for some reason. I tilted my head and I tried asking him what was the matter, but all that came out was a weak, "Veh~?" Ugh, I sounded so stupid. But Ludwig's face turned a deep shade of red. I wasn't really sure what was happening, but the next thing that happened went by in almost a blur.

I remember Ludwig scrambling off of me and helping me up, apologizing a million times at the same time and telling me to go inside and sit down. Now, here I am, in Ludwig's house, sitting with him on his couch. Now I knew how Ludwig felt all the time, because I was rubbing my head where it hurt, which were the places Ludwig usually rubbed during "stressful situations." I sighed and looked at Ludwig. He looked worried, in his own serious way.

"So, what brings you here? Do you need anything?" he asked. Why was he so nervous looking and "nicer" than usual? I must have looked very pathetic. I was so nervous; when I tried to speak, once again, a weak, "veh" was all that came out. But I thought _I have to ask him,_ so I gathered more strength and decided to just spit it out. "L-Ludwig, do you… like me?" Ludwig, somewhat cautiously, wrapped his arm around me and placed it on my shoulder, faced me with a worried looking face and said, "Of course, Feliciano, you're my best friend. We have gone over this many times before." _But that's not what I meant, Ludwig,_ I thought. _I want the real answer, so please tell me._ I repeated myself with all the strength I could manage.

"No… I mean… in that way… more than friends…" My vision was getting blurry for some reason. I thought, _what's wrong with me?_ I heard Ludwig's voice, but it wasn't clear. I only remember a slight headache in the morning. I wouldn't imagine for it to get this bad. I… I…

**-O.O-**

Ludwig's POV

Ugh, Feliciano fainted! What am I supposed to do? His temperature seems to be very high, he isn't breathing evenly… I think… I hope he's okay. I hope East didn't cause this. If he did, I am going to kill him. But what were those questions for? Why was he asking those questions? Maybe he feels the same? No, that isn't possible. He acts too… clueless. But… it'd be a miracle if… no, just… no. There is just no way he could possibly feel the same to a guy like me.

**-O.O-**

Feliciano's POV

Everything was dark. I couldn't see. But I pried my eyes open only to find Ludwig pacing the room with a serious look on his face. I found a towel placed on my head. I took the towel off and sat upright and rubbed my eyes. Ludwig turned his head to look at me and sighed in what seemed to be relief. "Thank goodness you're okay. I thought something was really wrong. What happened?" he said. It was fast and unclear, but I nodded my head slowly, quietly saying, "I'm okay," but winced in pain.

I still had the questions I was going to ask him stuck in my mind. I couldn't help it. I tried saying something, but, like always, a weak, "veh" was the result. I kind of gave up talking and noticed my curl. The curl was all messed up and tangled. I attempted to untangle it, but couldn't manage. But Ludwig, being on the left side of me, twisted his body to face me and stretched out his arms and touched that delicate curl and started to gently untangle it for me. I gasped at the sudden contact with Ludwig in my private region.

His finger got a little tangled with it and accidently tugged it. My hands formed into fists and I clenched them as I moaned. "Oh, I'm sorry," Ludwig apologized. I kept feeling constant, uncomfortable, tugs at my private region. Unable to control myself, I moaned over and over, tightly clenching my fists as heat reached my cheeks.

During that time, I never wished so much to not have that curl, yet love its existence at the same time. As Ludwig's skillful fingers looped through the curl and gently glided over it, I can't even describe what kind of feeling it was like. When Ludwig finally finished untangling it, he slid his fingers from the tip to the end, making it into a curl for me. I felt his fingers smooth out the curl on every bit of it. Then, I just couldn't hold back anymore.

**-O.O-**

Ludwig's POV

Feliciano quickly jerked around and hugged me. Not one of his friendly hugs, but a tighter, firmer one. His breathing was heavy and he felt very hot. He literally clung to me. When I tried to move, his grip tightened. It was constricting, but I didn't know what it meant. "W-what are you doing?" I managed to ask. "Y-you… you…" he stuttered. Was it something I did? What did I do? I asked him and stroked his curl. He clung on tighter, moaning into my chest.

I finally understood. "What? I-I had no idea… I'm so sorry…" I apologized pathetically. But Feliciano was saying something. I couldn't hear him, so I pried him away from my chest so I could see him. His appearance surprised me. He was completely flushed and his usually closed eyes were open and hazy. I now knew the actual power of that curl. "Ludwig… I… I like you way more than a friend… I love you."

Everything clicked into place at that moment. The questions, the shock, it all made sense now. But I couldn't believe my ears. "W-what did you say?" I asked. Then he pulled me into a kiss, a delicate one, his lips as soft as I imagined. Never in my life have I felt so peaceful. I pulled him closer to me to get a more comfortable angle. Then he pulled himself away and said again, "I love you." He smiled his wonderful smile that I did not see at all when he first came. It warmed my cold heart, and I was prepared to finally open up. "I love you, too, Feliciano, much more than a friend."

**-O.O-**

Narrator POV

Gilbert came home later that day, thinking that West (a.k.a. Ludwig) has cooled down. When he entered the living room, he found him, perfectly peaceful... smiling (oh my gosh, **smiling**) and lying on the couch with an also smiling Feliciano snuggled comfortably in his arms. Gilbert smiled a warm smile, for he was happy his younger brother was able to find love. He snuck out of the living room and went to his room to give them peace.

**-\(^o^)/-**

**Author's Note:** How was it? Good, bad, or average? Go ahead, review, but be nice, please.

France: Spread the love!

Me: You better not spread your love to me.

France: Why not? I know you want me to—

Me: *takes out throwing knife and raises it in ready-to-throw position* I SAID, YOU BETTER NOT! Anyway, thanks for reading~! If there's something wrong, tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I can. Bye-bye! ^.^


End file.
